


you know i'm proud and i can't get the words out (i wanna be with you everywhere)

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [18]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Episode: s01e02 That Would Be Truly Wonderful, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scene, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka walked at a gentle pace in a neat straight line.<br/>Meanwhile, Sayaka had started a game by herself which involved avoiding stepping on any of the cracks or divides in the pale stone path they walked on. She would run ahead at times, but always she would find herself doubling back to briefly link arms with Madoka or tease her about being a slowpoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know i'm proud and i can't get the words out (i wanna be with you everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> "What's going on between you two?"  
> the answer to that question, hitomi, is gay things. really, really trashy gay things.

The two girls were walking back home in the evening light, the sun slowly sinking lower into the sky and bathing the world in its golden glow. Madoka walked at a gentle pace in a neat straight line. Meanwhile, Sayaka had started a game by herself which involved avoiding stepping on any of the cracks or divides in the pale stone path they walked on. She would run ahead at times, but always she would find herself doubling back to briefly link arms with Madoka or tease her about being a slowpoke.

It was that kind of time of day where the world seemed truly at peace with itself, just between afternoon and evening, like the world couldn't decide whether day or night was more beautiful. However, at the same time, the world seemed totally in balance. It was Madoka's favourite time of day. She wished it could always be like this.

Thinking of wishes made her think of Kyubey's offer and their earlier talk with Mami, and her mood instantly deflated. She felt so conflicted about what decision to make - she knew she was worrying over nothing, but she kept being drawn back to the thought of what her wish would be.

"Sayaka?" she suddenly asked. "What would you wish for if you could wish for anything you wanted?"

Sayaka, who was currently kicking a pebble, stopped what she was doing and turned to Madoka with a mystified expression on her face.

"Are you still thinking about what Mami said to us?" Sayaka said joyfully. "Come on, Madoka, stop worrying!"

"I was just asking," she said. A few moments of silence passed.

"I would wish for a kiss," Sayaka said suddenly, and Madoka suddenly feels her face heat up. Sayaka goes back to kicking her pebble, except she kicks it wildly and it goes into the gutter.

"Oh, really?" Madoka says in a quiet voice, after what feels like an age of silence.

"Of course not, silly!" Sayaka says with a smile, "I was just joking."

Madoka laughs weakly, though she can't figure out why her heart is beating wildly and she feels like time is slipping away. She must be coming down with some illness, maybe.

(Actually, she knows why. She just doesn't want to admit it.)

"Of course you're joking," she says. Sayaka looks at her weirdly for a moment and then smiles. Madoka feels her heart practically stutter to a stop in her chest.

"What if I wasn't joking?" Sayaka says mischievously, coming to stand next to Madoka. They've stopped walking now, even though Madoka knows they're both going to need to hurry if they want to be home in time.

“Um …” Sayaka is inching closer now, giggling.

“Would you kiss me, Madoka?” she asks innocently, her smile still twisting into a teasing smirk that Madoka both loathes and loves. “We can be beautiful magical girls together.”

Madoka can’t figure out whether or not Sayaka is joking. She decides, by verdict of her scrambled thoughts and reddening cheeks, that she should go along with it.

“I-is your wish going to be to kiss me?” she asks, wincing slightly at her stammer.

Sayaka just simply laughs. “Oh, Madoka. I don’t have to wish to get you to kiss me.”

Madoka surely feels like she’s a totally new shade of red now, she’s so embarrassed.

“Please don’t be mad at me!” she blurts out.

Sayaka’s smirk is now gone, and instead she looks completely and utterly confused.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“… For wanting to kiss you, obviously.” Now they were both confused.

Sayaka chuckled. “Madoka, I’m not mad at you. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Madoka’s brows furrowed. “Sayaka! You’re so manipulative!”

Sayaka giggled. “Well, it worked, didn’t it? Now all you have to do is kiss me.”

Madoka seriously thought she was going to faint. Sayaka was _so_ not good for her health.

“We can’t … Not here …” Madoka tries dimly to protest but Sayaka is already dragging her off the pavement and behind the trees that line it. Now they were close, faces almost touching and Madoka could see the different shades of blue that made up Sayaka’s eyes. She tried to breathe evenly.

“Well?” Sayaka asked quietly, all her earlier bravado seemingly disappeared.

Madoka brought her shaking hand up to touch Sayaka’s face. Mentally trying to calm herself down, she brought her lips closer to gently touch Sayaka’s own.

She could almost hear Sayaka’s heartbeat, could feel every inch of her skin tremoring as they kissed, lips gently pressing against each other. Madoka closed her eyes as she brought her hand down from Sayaka’s face to gently touch the collar of her shirt, and –

And Sayaka was pulling away, a smile on her face. For Madoka, everything was out of focus and unreal, and she had to take a moment to adjust.

“See, I told you I didn’t have to make a wish to get you to kiss me!” Sayaka said cheerfully, walking out from behind the trees and back onto the sidewalk. She picked a new pebble to start kicking around. Madoka followed her in a daze.

“I guess not,” she said.

“Come on, slowpoke!” she heard Sayaka yell. She had run ahead, as usual, and was now jogging backwards.

“I’ll kiss you again if you can keep up with me!” Sayaka exclaims, and Madoka grins, finally starting to run, not walk, after Sayaka.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash. throw me in the garbage where i belong.
> 
> so i'm unsure of the quality of this but hope you enjoyed?? i guess??
> 
> follow me on tumblr xnuclearwepaon.tumblr.com and talk to me about anime and femslash


End file.
